


Akari y el mosquito

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Historia basada cuando Akari aún iba en primaria. En su intento por echar a un mosquito de su habitación, Akari termina hiriéndolo de muerte, en contra de lo que pretendía Akari, que no quería matarlo, solo hacer que se fuera. Ante esta situación, Akari debe tomar una dura decisión: No hacer nada y dejar que sufra hasta que muera, o matarlo para que deje de sufrir.
Kudos: 1





	Akari y el mosquito

Era una tarde de verano. Este ya estaba terminando, por lo que no hacía excesivamente calor, aunque el Sol aún seguía iluminando el cielo hasta bien entrada la tarde. Algunas cigarras hacían ruido en algunos árboles cerca, el sonido de las cuales ayudaba a relajar a Akari, que estaba en su habitación con la ventana abierta, haciendo los deberes que le habían encargado. No es que fuera demasiado difícil, ni tampoco era una cantidad excesivamente grande de trabajo, pero sí que era más de lo habitual. Además, al haber vuelto hacía poco de las vacaciones de verano, todo ese trabajo de golpe la había abrumado un poco. Ya había terminado gran parte del trabajo, pero calculaba que aún le quedaba para un par de horas más. Cansada de tanto trabajar, cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio, de cara a la puerta de su habitación, mientras soltaba un exagerado suspiro.

– _Solo un poco más…_ – Pensó la chica, intentando darse ánimos para sacar fuerzas de donde fuera y así terminar de una vez por todas con ese trabajo.

Akari abrió los ojos para poder continuar con el trabajo, pero al hacerlo su mirada fue a parar al ambientador antimosquitos que había conectado al enchufe que hay al lado de la puerta. La chica esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa.

– _Aún me acuerdo de aquella vez, antes de que descubriera que existían estos aparatos…_

**5 años atrás**

Una Akari de 8 años estaba en su habitación haciendo los deberes de verano. Aunque no eran excesivamente fáciles, Akari se esperaba algo bastante más difícil, por lo que los estaba haciendo con relativa facilidad. Hasta se podría decir que se estaba entreteniendo con aquello, ya que tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Akari escuchó un agudo sonido cerca de sí. Era un sonido muy flojo, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo más fuerte, extrañando a la chica, que miró en varias direcciones intentando adivinar de dónde venía ese sonido, sin embargo, no vio nada. La chica, aún desconcertada por saber de dónde venía ese sonido, decidió seguir haciendo los deberes, pero cuando volvió a ponerse de cara a la mesa vio un bicho negro volando frente suyo, al cual pudo identificar como el emisor del sonido. En menos de dos segundos el bicho se posó en su mando, pudiendo ver entonces que era un mosquito.

–¡Kyaaaaa! – Gritó Akari levantándose de golpe de la silla. – ¡Un mosquito! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Akari salió corriendo de la habitación como si huyera de un asesino en serie, con el mosquito siguiéndola. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tan rápidamente que tropezó cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la planta inferior. Como solo faltaban unos pocos escalones para llegar abajo no se hizo demasiado daño al caer, aunque sí que se quedó en el suelo unos segundos y le costó unos segundos más levantarse. Justo cuando se levantó, el mosquito se posó en su rodilla.

–¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

La chica volvió a salir corriendo, y el mosquito seguía siguiéndola.

–¡Fuera, largo! ¡Déjame, déjame! – Gritaba la chica, pero el mosquito no paraba de seguirla.

Escapando del mosquito Akari entró en una habitación, donde vio que en un rincón había un pote de spray que ponía “Antimosquitos”. Rápidamente Akari corrió hacia allí, cogió el spray y lo apretó apuntando al mosquito, durante 4 o 5 segundos seguidos, haciendo que el mosquito cayera al suelo.

–¡Vamos, lárgate de aquí! ¡Vete! – Sin embargo, el mosquito seguía en el suelo. – ¡¿Es que no me has oído?! ¡Lárgate!

Pero el mosquito seguía sin irse. Eso extrañó un poco a Akari, que se arrodilló para ver más de cerca al mosquito, viendo que este estaba bocarriba, moviendo como podía las patas y teniendo pequeñas convulsiones.

–¿Mosquito?

–Akari, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Akane, que se había preocupado por esos gritos de su hermana.

–Onee-chan, ¿qué le pasa a este mosquito? – Preguntó la pequeña, algo preocupada. Akane se acercó y también se arrodilló para verlo mejor. – Le he tirado esto para que se fuera, pero en lugar de eso se ha caído y ha empezado a hacer eso.

Akane miró a “lo que había tirado” Akari, viendo el pote de antimosquitos.

–¿Le has tirado esto? Akari, esto es antimosquitos, sirve para matarlos.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Matarlos?! – Exclamó horrorizada Akari.

–Claro. ¿Para qué pensabas que servía, si no?

–¡Pensaba que era solo para ahuyentarlos, no para matarlos! – Akari volvió a mirar al mosquito, viendo cómo no dejaba de revolverse, haciendo sentir mal a la chica. – Yo… No quería esto… Solo quería echarlo… Onee-chan, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarle?

Akane se extrañó ante esa pregunta de su hermana, pero decidió responderle.

–Me temo que no, Akari. Este spray es mortal para ellos. Con la cantidad que le has tirado va a morir hagamos lo que hagamos.

–Pero… Yo… – Akari se veía realmente triste. – Yo no quería… Yo solo quería que se fuera… – Akane miraba a su hermana con compasión. – ¿De verdad que no hay nada que podamos hacer?

–Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él ahora es matarlo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Míralo, Akari, está sufriendo.

Akari miró al mosquito, viendo, como decía su hermana, que estaba sufriendo. Los espasmos que hacía el insecto era la prueba de ello.

–Ya no hay manera de salvarle, va a morir hagamos lo que hagamos. Si no lo matas terminará muriendo igual dentro de varios minutos sufriendo durante todo este tiempo. Matarlo y terminar con su sufrimiento es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él.

Akari miraba con tristeza el bicho. Ella no quería que nada de eso pasara. Solo quería echarlo para que no le picara, y había terminado provocándole un dolor tan fuerte que lo iba a matar sí o sí, y que matarlo fuera lo más compasivo para el mosquito para hacer que dejara de sufrir. Akari no quería matar, pero el mosquito iba a morir aunque no lo hiciera, así que hacerlo era lo más humano. Akari vio que su hermana le ofreció una chancla, la que llevaba ella. Akari la tomó, muy a su pesar, y la levantó con su mano, viendo por última vez cómo el mosquito se revolvía.

–Lo siento…

Akari cerró los ojos y bajó rápidamente la chancla, aplastando al mosquito, matándolo en el acto. Tras unos segundos, la chica abrió los ojos, viéndose realmente triste, preocupando a su hermana.

–Akari… ¿Estás bien?

Esta asintió, aunque seguía estando igual de triste. La chica se levantó, dejando la chancla en el suelo, extrañando un poco a Akane.

–No tengo el valor suficiente para levantarla. Por favor, no lo hagas hasta que me haya ido.

Dicho esto, Akari se fue lentamente hacia su habitación, ante la mirada de Akane, entre preocupada y confusa. Cuando su hermana ya se había ido, Akane levantó la chancla, viendo el mosquito aplastado con un pequeñísimo charco de sangre. Akane, sin saber muy bien que pensar, simplemente cogió un trozo de papel de baño y limpió el suelo, tirando los restos del mosquito a la basura.

Una vez en su habitación, Akane estaba estirada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

– _No me imaginaba que podría afectarle tanto la muerte de un simple mosquito. Eso demuestra lo buena que es. Mi Akari… Es tan adorable…_ – Akane sonrió en pensar en cómo de bondadosa era su querida hermana, pero esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al recordar su situación actual. – _Pero ahora está triste, y verla así me rompe el corazón. Debo hacer que vuelva a sonreír. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ – Akane pensó en algo. – _Llevo un tiempo esperando el mejor momento para decírselo. Tal vez ahora sea el momento indicado._

Akane llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, y la abrió antes de que esta respondiera.

–Akari, ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó, aunque técnicamente ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro.

Akari estaba tumbada en su cama, con el mismo semblante triste de cuando se fue, y con los ojos medio cerrados.

–¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con la voz apagada.

–Mira. – Dijo Akane mostrando en su mano lo que quería enseñarle a Akari, haciendo que esta se tuviera que girar para verlo. Al ver lo que era, Akari saltó rápidamente de la cama.

–¡Wooo! ¡¿Son entradas para la nueva película de Nanamori?! – Exclamó la chica corriendo hacia su hermana.

–Así es. Sabía que tenías muchas ganas de verlas, así que le dije a una amiga que tiene un contacto que conoce a Nanamori si podía conseguirnos un par de entradas.

–¡Way! ¡Onee-chan, te quiero! – Exclamó Akari abrazando a su hermana. Abrazo que Akane le devolvió encantada.

–Yo también te quiero, Akari.

**Presente**

– _Aquella vez mi hermana consiguió animarme dándome esas entradas. Realmente tengo una hermana muy buena. Me alegro de que sea mi hermana._ – Pensó con una gran sonrisa. – _Desde aquella vez que siempre uso este tipo de ambientador, que ahuyenta a los mosquitos sin matarlos. Llegaría a hacerlo si se exponen a él mucho rato, pero siempre marchan antes de que pase debido a que les molesta. A diferencia de otras personas yo no quiero matarlos. Los mosquitos también son seres vivos, no merecen morir solo por el hecho de querer sobrevivir._

Akari se estiró, y con energías renovadas gracias a aquel pequeño descanso, continuó su tarea.

–Bien, vamos.

Tras casi dos horas, Akari logró terminar la tarea.

–Aaah… Por fin he terminado… – Suspiró dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla. Tras unos segundos para descansar se levantó. – Bien, voy a darme un baño ahora.

Akari iba a salir de su habitación. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta mantenía su mirada fija en el ambientador, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esa vivencia. Sin embargo, justo cuando ya había puesto un pie fuera de la habitación, volvió atrás, al haberse fijado en una cosa.

–Oh, está vacío. – Akari desconectó el aparato. – No me extraña, llevo usándolo varios días, debe haberse acabado hace unas horas.

Akari separó el recambio vacío, dispuesta a poner el nuevo, pero cuando abrió la caja donde había los recambios, un sonido agudo la extrañó. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de mirar hacia otro sitio vio como un mosquito se puso en su mano.

–¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Un mosquito! – Akari alió corriendo se su habitación, con el mosquito siguiéndola. – ¡Onee-chaaaaaaaaaan!

–Ara, ara…


End file.
